


on his back without a sigh

by puckman



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Biblical References, Domestic Fluff, M/M, helicopter parents, mentioning angels constantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckman/pseuds/puckman
Summary: if you’re patient time will carry you[a series of disjointed fics, some are linear and some aren’t]





	on his back without a sigh

he’s always made you feel like you weren’t just a boy meant to be on the back of milk cartons. he tears you away from home and kisses every tear running down your cheeks.

beautiful eyes he has, captured your skin in his, the tug of his hands bring you nose to nose.

he reminds you he promised he’d take you away. you’ll never have to see this house again that held your body like a coffin. he reminds you he promised you’re not a corpse to mourn. you’re an angel with clipped wings and your heart is so pure. 

his fingers are calloused but soft to you. you radiate the warmth he passes into your heart. tangles his hands in your hair. you think of flowers and rabbits and the smell of honey. he kisses you as though the wings he insists you have may take you and it’s sweeter than the roaming bees.

he pets through your cherubic curls, darkened locks tangled in his toughness - he never grabs nor pulls. he follows the curve of your soft tummy, free hand left to wander your holy stature. you’re more angelic than you believe ; celestial gentleness radiating his eyes. you don’t know what you’ve done for him.

lips part and you chase them. he smiles. you refrain from falling to your scuffed knees. more your tattered wings keep you upright, cherub.

“you’re free now, love.” always so sure of himself. you believe the hand holding your hip steady. “fly away.”

**Author's Note:**

> [dabs] are you ever ready to go ape shit and run away????


End file.
